An impossible love
by irispaper29
Summary: One year passed from the Gea's defeat. Hazel is trying to accept the Frank's death and Leo are trying to make her happy. Annabeth and Percy are trying to forget the Tartarus and to rebuild their life, also it seems impossible. But Nico is the worst. He's trying to isolate himself, he don't want to come back to the Camp, because he must forget his impossible and painful love.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Nico.

How are you? I'm ok, more or less. After the defeat of Gea, readapting has been proved more difficult than I thought. All of us are trying to rebuild our lives, although it seems impossible. Annabeth is the worst: she has suffered too much things. First she was forced to cross the Mare Nostrum by her mother Athena, and to go to Rome to search the Athena Parthenos, and maybe she didn't care about dangers of the mission and she made her fight against who terrorized her most, Aracne. Then, as you know, we fell in the Tartarus. Anyway, you were right, that place is horrible, scaring and dangerous. I don't know how we could come out alive, maybe thanks to a divine miracle. Although the success of the mission, Annabeth suffer so much, she's afraid, and I don't know how I could help her.

We miss you, Nico. We miss to see your friendly face. Although you suffered and you've been hurt during the mission, and, yes, I know that it's selfish, but I'd like you to come back to the Halfblood Camp. I know you will like it, I'm sure. We will be together all the time, like at old times, maybe training with the sword or playing a match of Capture the Flag. And I think that I'm talking for all of us when I say that we wish you were here, with us. Even Leo miss you, and Hazel misses her brother, too.

Please, come back. We would be happy all togheter, and we would come back to a life relatively normal. You're my friends. I know you have suffered, but, please, don't isolate yourself, don't be close.

I hope we'll see you soon, at the Halfblood Campo, and that you're good.

Bye.

Percy

After he had read the letter, Nico felt an heart pang. He crumpled up that paper that brought only pain and unhappiness. Percy had written "You're my friend", and he could almost hear his voice while he said it. Immediately Nico felt the pain of the regret, and he opened the letter again, smoothing it with his hands, he was trying to smooth the creases of the paper, as if it was more important than his life itself. And it was.

That routine had gone ahead since almost two weeks. Two weeks spent meditating about the difficult of the choice.  
Nico didin't know what he had to do, he was confuse and sad. He didn't want to come back to the Camp. Before he wasn't already welcome, and now that he was forced to reveal his biggest secret by Eros, in front of Jason, too…No, I couldn't do it, he couldn't bear it.

To be clear, Nico was happy that everything was returning normal, more and less. Everybody was certainly destroyed for Frank's death, but Nico knew that the son of Mars was happy, in the Elysium, and he was eating barbecue's steaks. Beh, not so happy: he missed hazel.

And Hazel suffered for his absence. But it would have been worse for both. Nico knew it would happen. After all, Frank's live was linked to a little piece of charred wood. But he had preferred to tell nothing to Hazel, Nico knew that he would only have made the situation worse. Moreover his sister was an intelligent girl, maybe she had understood that. Nico knew that he would have been with her, but he could do nothing. He couldn't, he was scared.

But he was quiet, because he know that there was Leo with his sister, although he wasn't the most reliable boy of the world. I knew that he would have been next to her also for him, and that Leo wouldn't have left her alone.

Moreover Nico would have been happy. Now the Athena Parthenos has been recovered, and the Halfblood Camp and the Camp Jupiter could coexist without those Greeks and Romans would cut their throat. Gea and the giants had been defeated. And Octavian had been punished because he had tried to conduce a war against Greeks: besides he has been expelled from the Senate, he has been degraded from "augur" to "official cleaner of roman's latrines". Nico called them like this because he didn't know how Roman's latrines were called.

Nico would have been happy. Piper and Jason were a wonderful couple, everything was good for them. The same was for Annabeth and Percy. Obviously, the Tartarus experience had joined them more than before.

Nico would have been happy. But he wasn't. The world around him looks at him always dark, deep and empty. He knew that if he would come back to the Camp he would have seen his friends again, but he couldn't, and all for his own. Because he couldn't be himself.

And Nico hate himself for that. His "ego" forbade himself to tail his heart, to run to the Halfblood Camp with his arms opened, to see his friends again. But he knew that it would have been worse, he would have seen they together, every day, the teardrops would flowed on his face again, to make him weak. I couldn't see they together again, Annabeth and Percy. I couldn't, he didn't still have the strength.

Nico didin't know how his crush started, but he had his theories. Probably it started at the first time he met Percy, or maybe when his sister Bianca died. Nico was only a child, he was only ten, and he had already been scared and confused, because he was in a new age, totally different from his. He knew that his father had sent him and Bianca to Lotus Hotel to protect them, but the boy often regretted to come to that century, and to leave 1940. Maybe he wouldn't have met them, and he wouldn't have felt so bad, so alone in that big world. He remembered that day in a perfect and clear way. He still remembered the face of his sister Bianca, who made him feel so protected and loved, in a safe place, everywhere they were. He remembered Bianca, a shy girl that had used to hid herself in a big green hat, a girl that wouldn't have go out but she did it only for his little brother, Nico, a child that was joyful and scared at the same time, that played Mythomagic as all of others like him.

When he knew them, Nico couldn't believe it. They had become his heroes. He still remembered his euphoria when he discovered that gods and monsters of his amazing game, with figurines and all other things, were real. After that Annabeth had been kidnapped by a monster, and they had been safed by Zoe and Arthemides. Bianca became an Hunter of Arthemides. And Nico felt cheat and leaved by her, his only point of reference. Just after that he understood that his sister couldn't bear the responsibility about him.

Maybe the thing started in that moment. Or maybe at Bianca's death, after all, it was a good theory. When Percy told him that Bianca had died to take a little statue of his favorite game, Nico died into. And he was alone, without someone that considered him or that took care of that scared child who was ten. Maybe all started for all of those things. The loneliness and to miss his sister made him to hate and after that to become fond to the first available person, one that inspire to him more protection than others.

Maybe it was the reason for Nico suffered so much. Gods are punishing him because he caused the death of Bianca? It was the reason for he felt a strong pain at his chest every time he saw those two togheter?

Because Nico couldn't deny to himself that he have felt in love with Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was reading that damn letter for the sixty-second time, on that day, while he was dying on his bed, in a room that his father had reserved for him in his palace, in the Underground. Nico hated that place: it was cold, empty and very frightening. But Nico could be alone only here, where nobody would have ever ventured in the Underground to search him. Here Nico didn't have to hide himself from someone, he could be himself every time, and he could suffer without somebody could judge him. And surely he didn't risk to be disturbed by his father.

After all, Ade was the god of the Undeground, and his son was the last thing about he could be interested. Surely he loved him, but not too much. Moreover Ade had specified very well that he had preferred that Bianca would have been alive, because he considered her stronger than Nico. He thought that him was too weak, almost useless. Yes, Nico had showed that he was courageous in the war against Cronos, but he was a sentimental boy, and, when he believed he was alone, he often cried and he let himself to give vent of his pain. Usually somebody was good after tears, but Nico didn't.

He though that the teardrops made him weak, and Ade didn't really considered him for that reason. And Nico suffered for that, too. Nico was confused, and he didn't know what he had to do, he felt like he was divided in two different parts. A part of him almost forced him to stay here, in the Underground, to be alone, to run away from the problems, and to try to forget. But the other part prayed him to come back to the Halfblood Camp, to see his friends again, to cancel the solitude, and to nurse his heart with the view of Percy.

But he couldn't, he would have suffered too much. He couldn't still bear to see Annabeth and Percy to be together while they hugged, or kissed each other every day. Nico would have wished he was as Annabeth again. He would have felt more rancor. And more pain.

Nico, while he was thinking all of those things, felt a painful heart pang, that gripped him like a grip. The pictures of the two lovers that kissed each other, laughed and joined in front of him like he wasn't here, his whishes, to think that Annabeth was so lucky, those things still were in his mind. For him was almost impossible to not think at the way as Percy talked to him, at his laughing, at his friendly slap on Nico's shoulder, almost they were a compliment. Nico was just a friend for him. Just a friend.

"Why not me? Why her? Why I felt love with somebody that love someone else?".

Nico's hands closed, and he herded a sob to re-echo in the room. Could not he do it, right? No, he didn't, absolutely. He wasn't weak. Nico realized he was crying only when he felt the cold and slow teardrops runned on his face. He tried to stop them, and tried to wipe away them with his sleeves, but it wasn't enough. The teardrops continued to run unperturbed.

He herded other sobs from his mouth, guttural sounds that were impossible to stop.

He couldn't face the pain. He couldn't keep a decision. He needed to talk with somebody, but with who? His father? No, he would have never listened to him. He wished he could have talkedwith Bianca, but finally she had decided to resuscitate. Nico stood up from his bed and he wiped up his tears again. He took the letter and put it in his pocket in a way that was almost maniacal, and went to the Elysium. He knew someone that could give him an advice.

After the queue "Easy Death", he went very fast to the entry of the Elysium Camp, and, when he entered into, he was crashed by the perfume of the flowers and chocolate cake.

Crossed the happy souls of the Elysium, after few minutes, he could individuated who he was searching: Charlie and Silena. They couldn't hug each other, but they were smiling, with a strange light in their eyes. Nico hoped he wasn't like them every time he talked with Percy.

When Charlie saw him, he smiled, and Silena did the same: her smile was very beautiful.

Both were died when they was teenagers, so their souls was like their bodies. Charlie had kept his strong body and Silena was beautiful like every Aphrodite's daughter.

:-Nico?-called the boy. –Hello, what are you doing here?

:-May we talk?-asked him. –I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wasn't so important for me.

:-Oh, sure!-said Silena with a big smile. –Come on, we will talk with more privacy.

They sent away from there and went behind a cottage of the Elysium.

:-Perfectly-said her. –Tell us how we can help you.

:-Beh, you could help me more than anybody else, Silena-said Nico. –This would be your mother's area, after all.

Silena, that was very happy and excited, started to jump on his feet and to beat the hands.

:-Oh, are you in love?-asked her. –I can't believe it! You were playing with that strange game just since yesterday and now you are so grown up! Who is? Who is the lucky girl?

Nico, whose cheeks have turned red, looked down, and told her:-Percy Jackson.

:-Oh-said Silena, who wasn't so happy suddenly.

:-But, Nico…-said Charlie, confused. –He love Annabeth.

Nico sighed. At least he didn't tell him that he loved a person of the same sex.

:-It seems the love story that my mother could love-said Silena. –Aphrodite adore impossible loves. It's so…I don't know, Nico. Percy seems really in love with Annabeth. I don't know how I could help you.

:-I'm not here to ask you how I could conquest his heart or others stupid things-said the boy, unperturbed. –After all, it's only a crush, it will lapsed early. I'm here for one other reason.

After he had told that, he showed them the letter. He was sure that they could tell him what he had to do.

:-I can really understand you-said the pretty girl. –To read this things can't be easy for you.

:-What I have to do?-asked him. He really hoped that they could help him, he couldn't decide by himself.

:-What do you want to do?-asked Silena to the Ade's son. –Nico, you look so confused, aren't you?

:-Yes, I am-admitted Nico. –A part of me wouldn't like to come back to the Camp, because I would have to see him with Annabeth every day, but the other part of me would like to come back and to see him again.

:-Nico, to avoid the problem will never solve something-explained the girl. –They will grow up.

:-What Silena has just tell you is right, Nico-said Charlie. –You can't run away from your troubles. Finally they l become too big to be faced, you must do it now.

:-I know-retorted him. –But I'm scared. I don't want to be sad, also for few time.

:-Nobody want-answered Silena. –It's normal to be afraid of something. You're a teenager, Nico. At this age your troubles will be the biggest of your life, I can really tell it to you, from a love's point of view at least. Also if he hadn't been Percy, he would have been someone else.

:-I would hope he have been somebody else-told to her the boy very fast, while he was clenched the teeth. –Percy don't looks like the perfect love.

:-But he is!-said Silena. –He is beautiful, popular, friendly, brave, laughing, an hero, too…he's what every teenager that is engulfed by hormones wishes!

:-I am not a teenager that is engulfed by hormones!-exclaimed the boy, indignant. –I don't dream him naked during the night!

:-Sorry, Nico-said Silena.

:-Oh, all we are happy for that-retorted Charlie. –But we must go to the point…

:-And what is the point?-asked Nico. He had to know it, absolutely.

:-We both think that you must come back to the Halfblood Camp-answered Silena. –To run away won't solve your problems. If you stay here will be grow up the risk that your "crush" will be worse. You will miss Percy too much. But if you come back maybe the crush will disappear. Sometimes it happens, when my mother becomes tired. She surely wants make you suffer, so you must be sure that if you stay here, Percy will stay in your mind forever. She likes when love stories do resistant. But if you come back to the Camp, she will be bored and she will leave you in peace.

Nico nodded. In effect, they were right. Aphrodite wouldn't let him to forget Percy if she would laugh. Try to make her bored was the best thing.

:-Thanks for the advices, guys-told him. –I hope you will be happy in the Elysium.

:-It wasn't a problem, guy-said Charlie, and he gave him a strong slap on his shoulder.

:-And come back to us, we want know what will happen!-said Silena. –I would like I can hug you.

:-Don't worry, I've read that it's the thinks that it's really important-answered him, smiling. She was one of the sweeter girl of the planet. She had been.

Nico was almost going out when Silena said him:-But you must know, Nico, that it don't look just a crush. And I'm afraid of it won't disappear too early.

Nico greeted them and came back in his room. He took a black suitcase from under the bed and he started to fill it with his few clothes, when he herded screams. Human screams.

:-What are you doing here? Who let you enter here?-asked one of the skeleton-guards of the Ade's palace.

:-Move yourself, science's experiment!-exclaimed a male voice. –We must pass and we won't hesitate to turn you into a fossil!

:-What? You can't…-said the guard's voice, and it was replaced by the sound of clicking bones.

Nico, confused, run to the door, he'd like to know what was happening. At the same time the door was opened with such a force that herded on the floor.

:-Nico!-exclaimed the male's voice. –Are you ok?

Nico widened the eyelids, without words. What is he doing here? It wasn't impossible, probably it was an illusion. Because there was a boy with sea-green eyes that was tightening a sword of celestial bronze.

:-Percy?


	3. Chapter 3

:-Percy?-said him again, confused. –What are you doing here?

:-We have come here to save you, obviously-answered Percy, simply.

:-Save me?-asked Nico, confused. –We?

A girl with dark hair and brown eyes attacked him, and hug him with so much force that almost made him bad.

:-Nico, we have come here to release you-said her, seriously. –I'm happy you're ok.

:- What? Release me?-repeated the boy. –There is no sense!

Percy was about to reply, when a male voice break into the room.

:-Ehi, Percy, have you find the corp…-asked Leo Valdez, that was just come into the Nico's room. –Oh, hello, guy.

:-You're not saying "corpse", are you?-asked Hazel.

:-Sorry-answered him. –I can't always keep myself, you know. Old faults are the harder to die.

Hazel sighed and helped her brother to stand up from the floor, while Nico look at them with a mix of surprise, terror and happiness.

:-Hazel, have you carried around all the gang?-asked Nico, shocked.

:-Oh, no, I haven't-answered the girl. –Annabeth had a very important obligation, Piper and Jason was in mission of recovery, and…

:-Ok, thanks-said Nico, that was trying to stop her. –I don't understand. You are here…to save me?

:-Yes, little skeleton-said Leo with a big smile.

:-Leo!-blamed him Hazel, who was very angry.

:-Oh, sorry, forgive me again-said him. –And, yes, Nico. And we must be very fast, if they'll find us…

:-Stop yourselves!-said Nico. –I mustn't be saved by someone.

:-But we thought that…your father…-explained to him Leo.

:-Have you really thought that my father have forbidden me to come back to the Halfblood Camp, the safest place of the world for a demigod?-asked him. –No offense, but it's very stupid.

:-Why you didn't come, or didn't answer to my letter?-asked Percy.

:-Have you ever thought that I wouldn't come back?-asked the angry Ade's son. –Beh, Percy, I mustn't do what you want I do. And I don't want to come back to the Camp.

Nico would have gaven himself a blow on the head. "Stupid" thought. And he really was. He had to come back and he lied about it. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't control his words.

:-You could answer to me, at least!-exclaimed the boy of the sea. –You could tell me that you didn't want to come back. We had felt bad.

:-No offence, but why it must be my problem?-asked the boy, that would have closed his mouth with the scotch.

:-Ah, I don't know, maybe because we are your friends!-screamed Percy, that was very angry. –We had come here for you, Nico. We had crossed the Underground only for you. And we love you.

Nico looked away. He was scared to be blushed when he herded those words. And maybe he was. And he couldn't hide it because his skin was very clear.

:-I'm really flattered-said Nico very quietly. –But I can't come back. It would be too bad. And you would be able to understand this. I don't want to remember.

:-We know it-said Hazel. –But you can't run away from your troubles.

Nico asked to himself why all of his friends repeated to him the same thing, and he thought that they had just done what he was doing now.

:-Now we must go, Nico, or Ade will punish us-said Hazel, while she put his hand on Nico's shoulder. –But you must know that we will always help you.

After that she stood up and exit from the room with Leo. But Percy stayed here.

:-Do not you come back with us, Percy?-asked Leo.

:-You can go-said the boy. –I will stay here for a bit more time. Go ahead without me, I will reach you early, or maybe we will see each other to the Camp.

Leo nodded and leaded Hazel away. When they were alone, Percy brook out without limits, he was very furius.

:-Do you really think it was the right way to behave?-asked the dark-haired, he was almost yelling. –First you had disappeared. We could have thought you was dead, if it wasn't for Hazel…she had understood that you had hidden yourself here! And after that you didn't answer to my letters, and when we've come here, you've answered with that horrible way to me, Leo and Hazel! Do you have an idea about how she could have been felt? Heck, she's your sister!

:-And what?-asked the Hade's son, trying to hid his embarrassment. –I can do nothing, Percy. I can't always deal with the problems of everyone, yours, or Annabeth's, or Hazel's. I have mine, too, and they are so big that they will crush me.

:-It seems selfish by you-blurted the boy.

:-I think that it's selfish that you have just asked me that-answered Nico, trying to look cold and distant.

The older boy looked down and hushed himself. He was shy because he had considered just what he wanted and he had ignored wishes and feelings of the boy.

:-I've my troubles, too-clinched Nico.

:-I know that-answered Percy. –I know that you've suffered, Nico. Mostly for me, because I didn't save Bianca, and because you've been in Tartarus, but I've been here, maybe…

:-I was _alone_-hissed Nico. –And leave Bianca out from this story! It has nothing to do with her! It is about me and you.

The boy, realized the gaffe, blushed, and turned away, he didn't want that Percy could see the red color on his cheeks, and said:-It has nothing to do with Bianca. Sure, I miss her, but, how I've already said, the problem is that you insist on me to do what maybe I don't want to do.

:-Ok, I'm sorry-clinched the boy- But, you've tried to isolate yourself since now, and it has never worked. Don't you think that if you want to forget the past, you have to keep your mind occupied? If all we don't do this, we won't have a future.

:-I know, I know-said hastily the boy. –But I don't want to suffer again. I'm tired.

:-Are you sure that you don't want to come back with me?-asked the older boy.

:-I don't know-answered easily Nico. –Why are you trying to convince me in every possible ways?

:-You know, why. You're my friend. I'm worrying for you. And I wouldn't like you isolate yourself again…-retorted Percy.

When he herded that words, Nico lost one or two beats. "You're my friend" he said.

:-Do something, Nico, make a deal-said the Poseidon's son. –I leave you alone for two minutes to think about that, ok? If you decide to come back with me, we will do it together, and if you decide to stay here, I won't try to force you. But you have to know, Nico, that also if you decide to stay here and to do the dead with the dead, you will be my friend forever, and for you will always be a place for you. Well?

Nico nodded, and Percy started to go away, when Nico stopped him, taking the sleeve of his t-shirt.

He understood that Parcy was feeling very alone, maybe for the first time in his life, like him, and he needed friends to be happy. And he only wished he had been happy. Also he had to condemn himself to suffer am infinite punishment, an eternal pain.

:-Do you know what I was doing before you come here?-asked the smiling boy. –I was packing my bag, because I wanted to make a surprise to you.

Percy smiled and Nico felt a close to his stomach. Gods, how much he loves his smiles, they were brighter than the Sun.

:-Can you help me?-asked Nico, and Percy's smile became bigger.

:-Sure, dude.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico took his bag and the two boys were ready to go away. It was rather small, because the boy didn't have too much things, and they had filled it with that few clothes he had.

When they were ready, he said:-Ok, how we can go now? With the bus to New York? How did you come here?

:-With a machine built by Leo-answered Percy. –But now I haven't more ideas.

:-I would have one-said the boy shyly.-But you won't like it.

:-If there is no choice…-said Percy nervously. –Shoot.

:-Ok, take my hand-told to him the son of Hades, that was sheepish.

:-What?-asked the boy, astonished. It was a very bizarre thing, Nico knews that very well. He called himself stupid. He would have formulate the sentence better than that one.

:-We don't have Mrs O'Leary, and, even though my orders, probably the other hellouds could eat you. We will do a shadow travel-explained the boy, that was blushing until the tip of his hairs.

:-A…a shadow travel?-repeated Percy, uncertain.

:-Yes-nodded Nico, that couldn't contain a smile. Percy hated shadow travels, and he knew it too well.

:-Don't worry, it is only for two second, maybe three-said Nico, smiling to encourage, and he tendered his hand to him.-You just have to tighten it very strong, do I won't leave you in China or somewhere else.

:-Do you promise? Do you promise me to not leave me to Pekino?-asked the boy, timorous. Nico knews that he had few experiences with shadow travels, but they was horrible.

:-I swear you-said the boy, and he gave to him his hand. –And it will be go on for few seconds, it will be finish immediately.

Percy did a deep breath and took the hand of the son of Hades, that dragged him in the shadow at once.

It was a trip of few seconds, but hateful. Nico had almost feared that Percy would slip from his hand, but Percy, that was afraid of the same thing, hugged the hand of the Ghost King more than him, with so much straight that he almost hurt the boy. It was so fast that the son of Poseidon thought that his skin was detached from his own face. When they came to the Camp, the boy would almost kissed the ground, but he nauseated.

:-Ehi, it is all right?-asked Nico to the boy.

:-Yes, it is-said Percy, staggered. –I'm only nauseated, a little bit, it will passed early. Why you don't?

:-After few times you get used it-answered the boy. –Beh, we've come.

They got over the line of the Camp, that was signed by the Thalia's pine. The Golden Fleece was hanging on it. The dragon put here to protect the Fleece was dozing, but when the two demigods got over the line, it woke up, and it looked to them to ascertain that they didn't want to still the Fleece, and it came back to sleep.

The two friends went to the Big House to inform Chiron about Nico's coming, or maybe harpies would eat him.

When they came in, Chiron and Mr D was playing buraco, while a satyr gnawed a tin of Diet Coke nervously. And there were Hazel and Leo, too. They had a expression degraded and guilty. Damn, they had been found.

When he saw them, Chiron said cordially:-Oh, Percy, welcome back here. And Nico, there is you, too! I'm very happy to see you, guy.

But Mr D didn't was friendly as Chiron:-Peter Johnson, I see that you have laughed during your little trip out program. And he dragged Miss Adele Levanque and Leopold Bannez!

:-It would be Percy Jackson, sir-said Percy impulsively, while Nico would have been able to sew his mouth. –And Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez, sir.

:-Doesn't matter!-exclaimed the god, finishing his turn. –You have violated the rules! But you will be punished very severely, I can ensure it to you. You would be expulsed from the Camp!

:-But, Mr D…-started Percy, but Chiron stopped him.

:-I'm sorry, Percy-said the old centaur with regret. –I wouldn't, but Mr D is right. Yours was an irresponsible behavior, and without a logic explanation, and…

Nico understood what the centaur meant. Mr D wanted to expulsed him, Percy, Leo and his sister from the Halfblood Camp, the safest place for them. He had to do something, he couldn't allow it. He could go away without problems, but he can't let it, Percy and Hazel would have been in hard and dangerous situations. He had to protect them.

:- No, Chiron, wait, please!-said the boy. –There is a good reason. They came…they came to save me! My dad didn't let me to come here, so he closed me in the Underground. They fought valiantly against the guards of my father.

:-Oh-said Chiron, who was satisfied, smiling. –Now, Mr d, I think there is no reason to expelled them. After all, it was an emergency situation, and you should try to think at the reaction of Poseidon if…

:-Please, Chiron!-exclaimed the god, that was sniveling like a little capricious child. –At least let me to transform them into dolphins. Or to make them crazy.

:-Poseidon loves dolphins, but I don't think that he would be too happy-said Chiron. –Unfortunately, Mr D, I can't allow you to transform these guys into crazy dolphins.

Mr D snorted and said:-Ok, Potty Johasson, ok. You will stay to the Camp.

Guys exulted, but Mr D stopped them immediately:-Oh, but don't think to get off lightly. You are serving a punishment for two weeks.

Guys became dark, but they couldn't keep a smile. At least they were still here.

:-Tell it to us, Mr D-answered Nico, sure as he has never been before.

:-Very well. Mr Baldez and Miss Levaque would have to clean the public toilets-said Dionysus, grinning. –And Mr Johnson and Mr Di Gambero* would have to help harpies to wash the dishes.

Nico saw Percy, he was sighing. Even thought that harpies washed dishes with a strange and dangerous way, he looks like he was happy, because he wouldn't have to clean toilets.

:-Anyway, now that it's all right-said Chiron, smiling. –Tell us, Nico, are you here to stay?

:-Perfect-said the centaur. –Now you have to go, Hazel, drive him to his house. Do you remember the rules, Nico?

The boy nodded, so Chiron let them to go.

When they left the Big House, Percy was trying to say something, Nico was excited. He was satisfied, because he had protected his friends.

:-Nico, I…-tried to say the boy, but a fury faster than Mares of Diomedes didn't let hit to finish the sentence.

:-Percy!-exclaimed a female voice of a tall girl, with blond hair and grey eyes like a tempest. She was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, obviously. She hugged the boy himmediately.

:-Where you were, Seaweed Brain?-asked the girl, who became very angry.

:-To take Nico-said the boy, that was trying to defend himself.

:-Beh, you could tell it to me, right? Ok, forget it, you're only a stupid-said the girl, sulky. –Only a great stupid.

:-Yes, I love you too, Wise Girl-said the boy, smiling to her and looked to the sky, and after that he kissed her on her lips very sweety.

But Nico went away and the anger, the sadness, without saying something, he was crying. He could feel the fire and the anger, the sadness and the despair. What he could do?

Nico hated himself, because at that moment he was hating Annabeth with all of himself, and he couldn't stop.

*Nico di Angelo is an Italian boy. Di Angelo in English it's like "of angel". So the false surname "Di Gambero"it's an Italian pun, because in English it's like "of prawn". But in Italy it's better.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico run into his cabin, that he built with pure onyx and obsidian. And also with bones. There were those, too. He opened the door and he couldn't keep himself. He lied on a bed and he started to cry. He knows that Annabeth hadn't done it nastily, and that Percy was stupid and didn't know anything about his feelings, but he couldn't avoid the pain. I felt like he had been stabbed. He had to ignore that pain, it had to disappeared. After all, they was engaged, so if they kissed each other, it would be normal. And Nico couldn't do anything, he couldn't separate them or other things. I just wanted to forget the pain. Did he ask too much?

Maybe it was too much. Maybe it was his punishment for Bianca's death. Maybe it was for that. Or because he caused the death of his mother Maria.

He herded the creak of the door that was opening, but he ignored it. He could neither look up. He was shaming of himself. He should have been too much strong, but it was only a weak. He was crying like a weaker. Like a child.

:-Ehi, Nico?-asked a female voice that he knew very well. –What is happening? Is everything all right?

She was Hazel, he should have imagined that. After all, she was his sister, the daughter of Pluto. He should have known that she would have been host to the Camp at his cabin.

:-What is happening? Asked again the girl, and she sit next to him, on the bed.

:-Nothing-said the boy, drying the face with the sleeve of his aviator jacket that was too big for him. –Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm ok.

:-Stop lying, Nico-scolded him. –I'm your sister, and I can understand if you're lying. We are a family, now. You can always count on me. And I will say to nobody everything you tell to me. I promise you.

:-You can't really understand it, Hazel. Not this. You wouldn't talk with me…and you would be right.

:-What is the thing that I can't understand? That my brother is suffering? That probably he fell in love with someone and he is ashamed by it? That is ashamed to admit his feelings and his tears. Whatever it is, Nico, I can understand it-answered the girl, determined. –You must stop it, you can't shut yourself. Maybe if you talk about it with someone, you will be better, isn't it? And I swear you that I'm going to do everything is possible to help you.

He looked her in her eyes, that were so warm and friendly that they looked like liquid gold, and said:-Really? You…you won't tell it to anybody?

:-I swear you-said her.

:-I…I have seen…I have seen them. I know I shouldn't do it, but I…I couldn't keep myself, and…I…-said the boy, that was crying and gasping again. I felt himself stupid and pathetic. He just wanted to stick in the Underground and to die right there.

:-Nico, Nico-Hazel stopped him, she was very worried. –Take a deep breath with the diaphragm, a diaphragmatic breathing. Breathe.

Nico nodded and tried to take a very deep breath, but sobs closed his throat, and they didn't let him to talk. So he take one other.

:-Are you better?-asked Hazel.

The son of Hades nodded again and tried to talk more quietly:-I…I have seen Ann…Annabeth and Percy. They have kissed each other…right…right in front of me.

:-Oh-said her. –So it would be your biggest secret, that secret that you didn't want to tell me because you believed that I would have thought that you're a monster? I believed that you would have told me that you've hidden tentacles as your feet, or other things like that.

:-So…you don't…-shuttered him very quietly. –Don't you think I'm a monster?

:-Surely no, I don't, also you would really have tentacles under as your feet. I would never think it about you, Nico, _never_-said the girl, smiling. –Nico, nobody can understand you better than me. I know you're scared, but we come from the same place and the same age, you know that. I was always discriminated, everyone mocked me, or hit me, and all for my skin's color. After that the situation got worse with the curse. But it isn't a problem, it have never been. Doesn't matter what people think or say about you, but what you think about yourself. If you start thinking you're a monster, you will become it. You must believe in yourself.

:-Really?-asked him, that was still crying.

:-Sure, Nico-said Hazel, smiling and stroking his hair. –If there is something that I really like about this century, is that nobody will kill you because you love Percy and nobody will kill me because my skin is black. Now, tell me, from what is going on?

:-I don't know-answered the boy. –I only know that before he was an idol for me, an hero. After that I started to see him in a different way, I don't know when. I just know that since that moment every time I see them together I feel so bad.

:-Love is difficult, isn't it?-sighed her. –You should tell him that. Try to use the punishment that Mr. D has just assigned to us. You will be alone, and I'm sure that he will accept that, trust me. Percy don't seems a boy that could be angry for that. He will try to help you, and surely he wouldn't kiss Annabeth in front of you.

Nico nodded:-It would be a very big step forward.

:-You mustn't keep all in your side, Nico-said her. –Surely you have to chose, but I'm sure about one thing. You can tell me everything, we are a family. I will be everything is possible to help you. Understood?

The boy nodded again and he hugged her. She reciprocated the hug and said:-Don't worry, everything will be all right.

And he answered:-Thanks to be my sister, Hazel. You're the best sister of the world.

And he pried for her, because he didn't want that Hazel followed the same fate of Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

He left his little case in the cabin thirteen with the intent to unpack it later. He wanted to go to his favorite place of the Camp. Hazel had just helped him, but it wasn't enough. He needed to be alone. He went into one of the place he preferred more, where surely nobody would disturb him.

Came to the little stream in the forest of the Camp, he sit under a tree and put his head on the trunk. The shadow protected him from the summer heat and that place was quiet nicely. That quiet was broken just from the pelt of the water.

He sighed. Sometimes he thought that he couldn't have moments like that, peace moments. Crying with his sister helped him, even though he felt himself very weak and vulnerable. Surely he felt himself mild, but that weight loaded his back. He was better, he knew that. Not good, but better, like he had been stabbed ninety-nine times, not one hundred.

After that he had a new idea. He took of his shoes and socks and plunged his feet in the water. He felt himself better, also he was an Hades soon, not a Poseidon soon. It wasn't the same thing, the water didn't heal his wounds. It was like the pelt of the stream washed away his problems.

He sighed again, when he herded a loud noise.

:-Ehi, Nico!-exclaimed a male voice that he knew very well. –I saw that the safe have been successful.

Nico did an annoyed grimace:-Jason.

:-Yes, I am-said the soon of Jupiter. –Can I?

He didn't wait the answer of the friends and sit next to him.

:-What you want?-asked Nico, without coming around it.

:-I want to spend a little bit of my time with my friend Nico-answered Jason. –Why, is it prohibited?

:-Yes-said Nico. –Mostly when Nico is alone under a tree and he wish he was alone. You know that.

The blond boy ignored that and said:-I'm very happy to see you here, Nico. I was worried. Percy told me that you haven't answered to his letter.

:-I haven't done it because I didn't want to do that-answered the boy. –And you know that. You know that I would never want to come back.

:-Yes, I knew. You wish you were in any other place in this moment, not here-said Jason. –But, if it can console you Percy was really worried. He talked about something…about your father and he said that he had to save you. So he did. First I thought that he became crazy, but now there are voices…

:-I had not to be saved-retorted the boy very quickly. –Percy was wrong, he listened his fantasies. Those voices are wrong. After all, they left the Campo for me. I couldn't let Mr. D. to shoo or turn them in crazy dolphins, so I told him that they came to the Underworld to save me. But it was a lie.

Jason nodded, and asked him:-How are you?

:-Why you want to know that?

:-I'm your friend-said the blond boy.

Nico snorted:-I'm good.

:-And…your…your crush?-asked Jason, running his hand in his hair.

:-I'm good-repeated the boy. –It was just a crush, Jason. I got over it. Now I'm nice.

:-You told the same after the war against Gaia. And when Er…

:-_Don't tell his name_!-hissed Nico. He hated that god. Now Jason knew everything, and it was his fault. And he had been forced to admit to himself that he felt in love with Percy. And when nobody knew that, it seemed more farther away and less real.

:-Sorry-said the boy. –But, Nico, you must admit it. You didn't got over it. It isn't a little crush of High School.

:-Isn't it?-asked Nico, sarcastically. –Apparently he is beautiful, popular, friendly, brave, laughing, an hero, too…he's what every teenager that is engulfed by hormones wishes!

Jason raised an eyebrow, as saying "Really, Nico? Are you still trying to tease me?".

Nico blushed like a red pepper:-These words aren't mine, they are of Silena. With an Happy Meal and Coke I could asked it to her, if you want.

:-Ok, ok-said Jason, that was scared of the ability of Nico. –Anyway, Nico, now, after all of this years, it couldn't be only a crush.

:-Of curse it is!-said Nico. –As Silena said, Percy is…Percy. In a High School he would be the good, popular and talented guy that play basket in the school's team, with all the girls that fall at his fit. And I would be the classic nerd boy that take a skid for the cool guy. I was engulfed by hormones. Now I'm good.

:-How you wish, Nico-said Jason, shrugging his shoulders. –But I don't think that it's finished. That words couldn't be yours, but you told with so much passion that…I don't know how I could describe it.

Like…like Percy were perfect.

:-Oh, of course Percy isn't perfect-snorted hi. –He's just an imbecile, that's what. A stupid nave boy, an idiot with all the trimmings. What do you think, Jason? Why everyone call him Seaweed Brain? Because he has just those as the brain! I don't love him, Jason. I hate him. I hate every stupid word he says, and I wish I slapped his face. I want to give a kick in the shins and a punch on his jaw.

:-I know that you don't know modern songs, Nico-started Jason. –But there is one of Pink, called "True Love", and surely you know what it is. You know, the true love. And in that song she say that she hate every stupid things that his lover say, and she'd like to slap him. But it's right for this that she love him.

:-And why it would be important, Jason?

:-Nico, it's important because hate and love aren't so different, or far, too. Also a little look could make someone to cross the invisible line. "Odi et amo" said Catullus. He was very intelligent, he knew that.

:-If it's real, Jason, why you and Piper don't kill each other?

:-Beh, Nico, everybody are different, and react in different ways, and feel different feelings. First, I would never slap Piper, _never._ And I hope that she wouldn't, too. Anyway, the point is that we are different. Try to think at Annabeth and Percy. You're right, Percy is very nave. And Annabeth knows that. She always gets angry with him for that stupid things he say and do, and she beat a book on his head one week ago. And I'm sure that it happened also before that they got together. I don't know if it happen just when you fell in love with an idiot like Percy, but I'm sure that everyone lives a different experience in different ways. You can't do comparisons.

:-Ok, Jason!-snorted Nico, that was angry and exasperated, with tears in his eyes. –I give up now, you're right. I've still a crush on him, I haven't forgotten him yet. It's just that…it seemed less real until I didn't admit it.

:-I swear you I will keep the secret, Nico-said Jason, giving comforting pats on the shoulder.

:-It is not a question of secrets, Jason-said Nico. –I…can't go on. I don't know why the heck I accepted to come back. It's painful. I don't have enough strength.

:-I know that, Nico-said Jason, with a sad look. –Luckily I'm not in your same situation, but I know that it isn't easy.

Nico took is head with is hands, like he would have had the headache:-What was telling me my damn head when I accepted to come here? Damned Silena, it's all her fault…if she didn't convince me…"She will get tired, Nico. You will see"… with the cabbage…

:-But who is Silena?-asked Jason.

:-She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was an heroin, Jason. We needed help during the war against Titans. And Ares cabin didn't fight in the war immediately. Clarisse have always been a very proud girl, and for a proud question she decided to not fight in the war. So Silena put Clarisse's armour and drove the cabin of Are in the fight, but she died. She's death wasn't in vain: Clarisse dediced to drive her cabin against Crono's army.

:-Why did you go to her?

:-Beh, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, one of the best. I hoped she could help me, I didn't know what I had to do. I didn't know if I had to come back or not. I was shared in two parts. She advised me to come back. Damn Silena, I shouldn't have followed her advice…

:-Why did she advise you that?-asked the boy, confused.

:-She said that my crush seems one of the favorite stories of Aphrodite. She think that, if I have been stayed in the Underworld, the situation would have been got worse. She said that her mother love when the stories do resistance. Silena think that if I indulge her, she will get tired.

:-An intricate tactic, but it could work. If it's a wish of Venus.

:-I am the new game of a goodness-sighed Nico, sadly. –I hate her.

:-But, Nico, I don't think that it is the only reason why you've accepted to come here. In short, you seem to me very angry, and you're in conflict with yourself.

:-I don't understand-said Nico.

:-Yes, you do. I believe you've come here not for you, but for him. For Percy. I don't know if he did a puppy face, or he knelt down, but you must have perceived the intensity of his wish to have you here with all of his friends. You must have understood that Percy has been hurted by the war against Gea, and that he needs his friends, to not suffer too much. You've come back here to make him happy.

Nico didn't say anything, but he snorted. He hated that boy. Jason could read him like an open book. And he didn't want to be an hero. He wasn't.

:-Do you know, Nico? You're very corageus-said Jason, smiling. –Not all would have sacrificed their sanity and their happiness for someone. You're one of the most generous and altruist boy that I've never known.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico grumbled something. He didn't want to seem an hero. He wasn't surely. But Jason looked at him like he was. Jason talked about it like Nico was. But he wasn't an hero. He was that boy that used to hide himself from everything and everybody. How could he be and hero? I was just a boy in love that used to run away from a stupid, handsome and tanned teenager.

:-Stop yourself-grumbled again. –I'm not generous and altruist. I'm here because I could make Aphrodite bored.

:-As you wish, Nico-said Jason with an ironic voice, and he looked at him like he wanted to say "And do you really think that I could believe it?".

:-Gods, Jason, I really hate you-said Nico, snorting. He didn't really hate Jason. He was his diary. For Nico Jason was someone with with which he knew he could confide himself, because Nico knew that Jason wouldn't judge him. But he couldn't do it. Jason already knew everything about his crush, Nico could tell him everything. But he couldn't, it wouldn't be his usual way. But he couldn't deny that Jason was one of his best friends, maybe the only.

:-Yes, I love you, too-said Jason, giving him a massive pat on the back. –Listen at me, missing two hour lunch. Do you want to train with me?

Nico snorted again, but Jason pulled him up with the sleeve. Nico hated the strength of his friend. And he hated being so damn thin and weak.

:-Come on!-said Jason, and they went to the Arena. Beh, in reality. Jason run and Nico was dragged by him. "Damn muscles !" thought Nico.

When they came, Jason let him go, and Nico grared at him:-I could walk by myself.

Jason shrugged:-Sorry, guy. But you're lighter than a leaf.

:-It isn't true-said Nico. –Or I couldn't raise my sword.

:-Ok-said Jason with a dismissive gesture of the hand. –Do you want to make a challenge? We're both bad in archery, isn't it?

:-And then, Superman?-asked Nico, with an indifferent voice.

:-Beh, who hit the targed without killing anyone, win the challenge and he will be able to force the loser to do something.

:-No-said the son of Hades. –I already know where you're getting at.

:-Please!-said Jason, trying to do a pet face. –It will be funny.

Nico snorted:-Only if it don't concern my secret. And don't try to ask me to do something embarrassing that could make me tell Percy that…

:-Tell me what?-asked a voice behind him. Nico faded visibly, even though his clear skin. He looked at Jason, confused, and when he saw his satisfied smile, he understood that he would have to strangle him.

:-Nothing-said Nico with a voice dangerously acute. –Nothing. Only that…that if I lose the challenge I will have to say you that I love donuts and I would eat them until I'll burst.

:-Ah, well-said Percy, smiling. Nico sighed, Percy had really baited. He couldn't believe it, that boy was more stupid than he seemed. But even rocks knew that he hated donuts.

Jason looked up, and said:-We are going to make a challenge in archery. Do you want to be the arbitrer.

Percy smiled:-Sure, until nobody kill me.

Jason returned the smile, and shot an arrow that hit a tree. Jason grimaced annoyed, and he gave the arch to Nico. Nico took an arrow and, after he took aim carefully, but the arrow went elsewere: Percy's jeans. The arrow hit him on the butt. Jason started to laugh. The son of Poseidon removed it with a grimace, Nico couldn't say if it was a grimace of pain or fun. Probably both.

He blushed and whispered:-Sorry, Percy, I…

:-Don't worry, it happen to everyone-said the boy, without losing the smile. –We are the son of the most powerful gods, we can't be good in everything. At my first lesson I hit Chiron with an arrow on his buttock, and centaurs don't wear pants.

Jason continued laughing while he took an arrow and he missed the target for a second time.

Nico blushed again:-Sorry. We will be better?

:-No-said Percy. –But I know a trick to avoid to kill everyone. Will showed it to me.

:-And what it would be?asked Nico, without looking up for the shyness and the embarrassment.

:-It depend-said Percy. –You have to use your weakness. When you aimed, your arrow went to the right way, isn't it?

Nico nodded, so Percy said:-Try to aim to left.

The son of Hades nodded again, and he did it. So the arrow hit the centre of the target.

:-You've just been very good, Nico-said Percy, making him blush.

:-Damn you, Jackson!-exclaimed Jason, very angry. –I could win!

:-Shut up and accept the defeat, Grace-retorted him, laughing and put his arm around the shoulders of his friend. –Nico, what have you won?

:-Now Jason must do something for me-said Nico with tight teeth, trying to ignore the arm of the son of Poseidon, but he was scared of it. He was getting crazy.

:-Oh, I know what-said Jason, with a voice of victim. –Now he will force me to run naked around the Camp, I know it!

:-What?-asked Nico, goggling.

:-It would be a great idea-said Percy with an ironic tone. –Jason Grace naked in the Camp. Piper will give you a blow on the head.

:-What?-repeated Nico, shocked. –No, you won't.

:-Thank the gods-said Jason. –So what I have to do?

:-Nothing-said Nico. –I don't wish anything. You…you owe me a favor.

:-Oh, thanks, my gracious lord!-exclaimed the boy, bowing down theatrically.

:-If you don't stop, I will set fire to you-said Nico seriously, and he started to searching something in his pockets. –I would have some matches…

Jason stopped immediately. He know that Nico wasn't joking, and he was sure enough that he could kill him without problem.

:-Well-said Percy. –Now that you've just finished…I came here to train myself. Who has the courage to face me? Jason?

:-No, I don't. I have to recover myself from an horrible defeat-said Jason.

:-Sure, horrible-retorted Percy ironically. –Nico?

:-No, Percy, I…-said Nico, babbling. –I don't think that we should do it. I…I can't.

:-Surely you can-said Jason.

:-No…I can't. I can't and I don't want!-exclaimed Nico, trying to seem sure and determined.

:-Please-prayed Percy. –I came here to train myself, I need an adversary.

Nico was almost denying, when he met his green eyes. They was beautiful, two pools of salt water. And they was praying him.

:-Ok-said the son of Hades. –But just once.

Percy smiled like a child that has just received sweets and he took Riptide, and Nico did the same.

Immediately they started to fight. Percy attacked Nico first. Also he had lost the Curse of Achilles when he crossed the little Tiber, he had an amazing strength. If Nico hadn't been demigod, the impact of Anaklusmos would have fling him hashore. And he was very fast. Nico could parry his shots only for a divine miracle.

:-You…you're better than before-gasped Nico for the fatigue while he parried a shot of the son of Poseidon with the flat of the sword.

:-I had practiced-admitted Percy, wiping a trickle of sweat from his forehead.

Nico grinded the teeth. Percy was stronger than he remembered, also without the Curse. Nico didn't want to know what he could do in the water. He understood that he hadn't too much hopes. He couldn't shield his blows forever, sooner or later he would get tired. He must attacked.

And he did. After that he avoided a Percy's shot, he dared an attack, and Nico amazed the other boy.

While he avoided one attack, he herded new steps.

:-Ehi, boys!-exclaimed Piper. –What are you doing?

:-Nothing-said Jason, kissing her temple, while Nico dared a fake on left. –These two kids of the Big Three are fighting for a challenge. Opinions?

:-I bet one drachma on Percy!-said Leo.

:-I do, too-said Travis.

:-I refrain-said Hazel, while Nico eluded an attack of Percy.

:-I bet on Percy-said Piper. –Sorry, Nico, but he…he's Percy.

Nico was angry. Everybody thought that he was just a heap of bones weak and vulnerable. Beh, he would prove them that they were wrong.

And he started to attack Percy with more ardor. He tried absorb the energy of the ground, as Percy used to do with the water. They wasn't in the deep, but he could perceive it under the ground. He felt the grass around his feet dying.

:-And you, Annabeth?-asked Jason.

:-I don't know-said her. –I need a strategy…

Nico continued to hit Percy, that shielded every his shot. He looked surprised by the vehemence of the son of Hades. He herded a dry noise. Nico looked to the ground and he saw a very long crack, and he smiled.

:-Now we are really playing-said, and he attacked Percy again.

:-I bet on Nico-said Annabeth, with a determined voice.

:-Good Heavens! She bet on Nico-said Jason. –Can I change, Travis?

:-No, sorry dude-said the son of Hermes.

Nico felt anger than before. They was betting about them? I couldn't believe it. But he was happy, too. If Annabeth was betting about him ,surely she believed in him.

:-For the pants of Poseidon!-exclaimed Jason, with a smirk that was the same of Connor when he stool something in a pastry shop. –Today it's very warm!

Nico didn't understood immediately what Jason wanted to say. Percy snorted, wiping a trickle of sweat from his forehead again.

:-For Apollo, I can't take it anymore!-said Percy, and he walked away from Nico with the guard up, and he did one of the think that Nico feared more: he took off his shirt.

"For all the gods, what the hell do I do now?"thought the Ghost's king, when his eyes looked on his tanned and muscular chest, swallowed visibly and very noisily.

After that he understood the Jason's plain. He bet against him, so he didn't want to lose the betting. He made Percy remember that it was a very warm day, without telling him explicitly.

In reality, he was happy that Jason didn't tell Percy that explicitly, or the other guys will have understood that the chest of the son of Poseidon were a really distraction for the son of Hades, and after that they will ask themselves _why_ Percy without the shirt was a problem for Nico. But he was angry, too. He felt like Jason deceived him. He hated him, he hated both of them. Because now that Percy was seminude is heart started beating faster, like the one of a bird in a cage. He would get crazy, now it was too late for him.

Nico tried to perk up himself from that amazing view, but Percy had already restarted to attack, and he could shield himself barely. He tried to think at other things less pleasant, as the unicorns, or the rainbows. So he felt the battle's excitation. He didn't often felt it, but sometimes he felt it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He avoided a Percy's blow, and he understood that he had to disarm it. He was going to use the flat of the sword to bring Anaklusmos down and force the wrist to bend to follow Percy. It's like the finger, if you do not follow with the whole hand, it breaks.

Nico was going to disarm him, when he understood that if he did it, especially with the strength given to him by the excitement of battle, he would hurt Percy. The wrist would follow the sword, the pain would have to drop it on the ground, of course. But there were too much chances that Percy's wrist would break. It happened almost every time, it was a risk.

No, he would never hurt him. I couldn't. So he dared a fake on left, and he lost the chance to win the challenge.

And then Percy hit his sword with so much strength that the recoil made him lose the grip on the hilt.


	8. Chapter 8

When Nico felt the hilt slipping away from his fingers, he couldn't not feeling confused. He knew that Percy was strong, but he'd always parried his shots before. But it was different now. He hadn't expected such a power. He knew that he shouldn't have listened to the son of Poseidon, he should have said no. He lost. And the fault was on Jason. If he hadn't listened at him, nothing would've happened. He promised to himself to create an original way to send him to the Underground. Other guys were right, Annabeth was wrong. He was just a weak, just a boy of almost seventy that was deceiving himself to be strong, to have a future, in addition of a past. And, as Annabeth, he was wrong.

:-Wow-said Percy, running an hand on his forehead. –You improved yourself very well, Nico.

:-Thank you, Percy-answered the son of Hades, hoping he didn't blush. But you've been great.

:-In reality, I thought you would have mashed me like a gnat-said the boy. –You looked very determinate.

Nico was sure that he blushed as a tomato when he felt his cheeks turning red. He looked down, being ashamed about himself. He blushed like a stupid girl.

:-I won!-exclaimed Jason with a big smile. –Give me the drachmas, Travis.

Travis said something, launching a handful of drachmas in his hand.

:-I can't believe it-murmured Annabeth. –But I was sure about…

While the other demigods were confabulating, Nico took the opportunity to take his sword and go away understurbed. He couldn't stay with them, not after what Jason has just done.

He ran at breakneck speed into his cabin and he locked himself in it. Nico lied down his bed, with all the muscles that was screaming for the effort of the duel, and he sighed. Nico was tired, and not just physically. The physical pain was something he could suffer without problems. He couldn't suffer that situation normally, but with a Percy insisted that half naked to fight with him when Nico knew all too well that it would be just another humiliation was impossible to suffer.

Nico asked to himself when Aphrodite would have got tired playing with his feelings like a doll.

When he heard the door opening, he got up immediately with a sudden jump. He didn't know what he was hoping, but surely there wasn't Percy. When he saw Jason entering his cabin with a smile, he only wanted to kick him until the border of the Camp. How could Jason dare to come here after he had just done?

For the first time, Nico was happy to be so scrawny and thin. He reached him with an agile and fast burst, and he pushed the boy against the wall with all of his strength and wrath. Fortunately, Jason was not able to predict his move, or perhaps he had not the slightest intention to defend himself, because he managed his goal despite his skinny arms.

:-You, damn!-exclaimed the boy, tightening his t-shirt.

:-Ok…-said Jason, removing Nico off himself. He didn't seem surprised.

:-That of the shirt was low blow!-screamed the son of Hades, angry.

:-I'm sorry, dude-answered the other, without losing his smile.

:-Doesn't matter how much you've bet on Percy and how much you didn't want to lose-shouted Nico, who was so angry that his pupils was restricting slowly. –I can't believe you've done that! I trusted you, Jason, I call you even "_friend_". Friends don't advice covertly to the crush of one of them to take away his shirt to win a pair of drachmas.

:-Ok, I know that it was stupid, and I'm sorry, but…-started the blonde, but Nico stopped him, taking him on the neck t-shirt.

:-Give me only one reason to not send you to Underground on the spot-growling the son of Hades, looking into his eyes.

:-Beh…-Jason swallowed, he knew that when Nico menaced someone with death he wasn't joking, and he was scared of him a little bit, also he had learned to know him and he wasn't even lifting him from the ground. –Because if you kill me you could destroy the heart of lots of people?

:-You're too vain-snorted the boy without leaving him. -Try again, you will be luckier.

:-Because we're friends and this stupid one is really sorry?-said him. Nico left him and Jason became more quiet.

:-Ok, listen at me. I'm really sorry, I didn't want to make you angry-told the son of Jupiter. –But you must admit it, Nico. Your cheeks turned redder than a tomato and I herded you swallow.

:-What do you want me to tell you, Jason?-sighed the son of Hades, sitting on the mattress again, and feeling like a twelve year old with hormones in a thousand. –I'd like to see _you_ in front to Piper seminude.

:-Thanks, but no-said him. –Not if she's in public. And anyway, I've seen her nude yet.

:-Well-said Nico, annoyed. –Why do you insist, Jason? Leave me in peace.

:-I insist because you're in love with him, Nico-retorted the son of Jupiter, sitting next to him. –And also I love Annabeth and Percy, I'm your friend, too. I love you as I love them. And I wish you were happy.

:-I've never had the law to be happy, Jason-told to him Nico. –I think that if I've had it, gods wouldn't have done this to me, don't you think?

:-You mustn't think like this, Nico-Jason reproached him. –Being happy is a your law. You can't always think about others, and about what they could say or think about you. You've to be selfish some times, and you must think about what's better for you almost one time.

:-But Percy wouldn't be happy, not with me-answered the boy. –I just want he's happy, Jason. If he is with Annabeth…for me it's good, I think.

:-Gods, Nico-said Jason, laughing. –You're the worst liar I've ever met.

:-Think what you want to think, Jason, just stop it-said Nico, trying to seem indifferent.

:-Ok, let's try to change the words-said the blonde. –At the end, what happened? I herded someone told that Mr. D wanted to expel Percy and others. It's real?

:-Yes, it is-said Nico.

:-But…what made Mr D change mind? Did he try to turn you in dolphins or something like this?

:-He tryied-admitted Nico. –But we made him change mind.

:-How?

:-I…I told him the fault was on me.

Jason smiled again:-Wow, Nico. I didn't know you was so altruist.

:-Stop yourself!-menaced the son of Hasdes. –I'm not. I did it just for Hazel.

:-And for Percy.

:-Kill yourself before I'll do-said Nico, looking down to not let him see his smile. He didn't know why, but every time he talked about that damn boy his lips forced him to smile. It was a very beautiful and strange thing at the same time.

:-I don't even think about it-answered the boy. –Not before I've saw you happy, for one time. You must be more selfish.

Nico said:-I know.

*Hi, guys, I'm happy you love my story. I'm really sorry for this late, but I've been in a place with no wi-fi, I came back only this morning. Anyway, I'm waiting for your reviews. I love you. 3


End file.
